Abstract: Lung Cancer Program (LCP) The Lung Cancer Program (LCP) is an interdisciplinary program with members spanning basic, translational, clinical, and population-based disciplines. LCP research is focused on three main themes: 1) new therapeutic targets and rational combinations of targeted therapies; 2) inflammation in lung cancer; and 3) early detection and risk prediction for lung cancer. Within these central themes, the specific aims of the LCP are to: 1) define molecular pathways that contribute to lung cancer development and progression; 2) improve therapy for lung cancer; 3) identify individuals at high risk for lung cancer; and 4) improve early detection of lung cancer. The LCP works to improve the basic understanding of lung cancer biology and genetics and to apply this knowledge to translational research goals. Clinical trials currently active in the LCP target the continuum of small cell as well as non-small cell lung cancer, exploring both new treatment strategies and novel combinations. Wherever possible, new investigator-initiated trials based on discoveries from basic research are implemented. The LCP is active in design and implementation of national clinical trials for lung cancer, including those sponsored by the Alliance (formerly ACOSOG and CALGB), Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group-ACRIN (formerly ECOG), and the Lung Cancer Mutation Consortium (LCMC). The LCP maintains one of the leading and largest thorascopic surgery centers in the nation and initiates clinical protocols to develop and evaluate promising new treatments, such as video-assisted thorascopic surgery, radiofrequency ablation, and other minimally invasive surgical techniques. The LCP has 30 members, representing 11 departments in 2 schools at the University of Pittsburgh. Members of the Program currently receive a total of $5.3 M in annual direct funding, including $1.3 M from the NCI and $2.5 M in other peer-reviewed grant support. The LCP is home to an NCI Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Lung Cancer, which was first funded in 2000 and completed its second competitive renewal during this CCSG funding cycle. In addition, LCP members receive $1.5 M annually from ?non-peer reviewed? grant mechanisms. Between January 2010 and April 2014, LCP members have authored over 300 cancer-related publications, of which 50% resulted from intra-programmatic and 38% from inter-programmatic collaborations. Approximately 45% of the papers represent collaborations with external investigators. UPCI support, including Clinical Protocol and Data Management and Shared Resources, specifically the Animal Facility, Biostatistics Facility, Cancer Bioinformatics Services, Cancer Genomics Facility, Cancer Pharmacokinetics and Pharmacodynamics Facility, Cancer Proteomics Facility, Cell and Tissue Imaging Facility, Cytometry Facility, Immunological Monitoring and Cellular Products Laboratory, In Vivo Imaging Facility, Investigational Drug Services, and Tissue and Research Pathology Services facilitates and enhances LCP research.